Mysterion Rises (The Smiths)
Mysterion Rises is the twelfth episode of the fourteenth season of animated television series The Smiths, and the 207th episode of the series overall. It aired on Adult Swim on November 3, 2010, and is the second of a three-part arc that began with the episode Coon 2: Hindsight. The episode was written and directed by series co-creator Seth MacFarlane, and guest stars Laurence Fishburne, returning as Mysterion, and Tim Curry as Cthulhu. Plot The episode starts off with a comic book montage of the Coon and Friends and Mysterion, who explains most of what happened in the previous episode. Coon and Friends, now led by Mysterion, are holding a bake sale to aid those in the Gulf impacted by Cthulhu's arrival at the end of said episode. They meet a strange man who states that their efforts to stop Cthulhu are futile. Meanwhile, the Coon (Morty) is at the airport, as his flight is delayed because Cthulhu defecated on the runway. A little girl asks him if he knows Mint-Berry Crunch, leading him to attack her. Coon and Friends then return to find that Captain Hindsight has ransacked their base looking for incriminating photos of him with Courtney Love. The boys reveal the pictures are fake and solely constructed by the Coon as blackmail, but Hindsight is too conflicted to believe them. Hindsight pulls out a gun and demands them to tell him where the photos are. Mysterion tells Hindsight that if he doesn't believe them, he has no choice but to pull the trigger. All the other heroes are shocked by this, and Canine Kite (Brian) inadvertently says, "Shit, Summer, chill out!". Meanwhile, The Coon tries to get the attention of Cthulhu, but fails to do so. Captain Hindsight explains that he is growing tired of the burden placed on him by his powers, as they only work after a disaster has occurred, prompting Summer to explain that she too has been cursed with an ability of her own. It is revealed that every time she dies, she simply wakes up in his bed the next day restored to full health. Furthermore, nobody remembers her death, even if they witnessed it first hand, which stuns Hindsight and makes his power seem mediocre in comparison. Summer is upset with her curse, and tells Hindsight that she is the last person to talk to her about curses. A LeBron James commercial parody then occurs with Tony Hayward, Mysterion, Francine and Stewie. It ends with Hindsight deciding to remove his powers and Stewie deciding to be cute and adorable to manipulate Cthulhu rather than to be mean and demanding. After introducing himself as "the little Professor Chaos" and rubbing Cthulhu's belly (parodying Studio Ghibli film ''My Neighbor Totoro''), Stewie befriends Cthulhu, finding their goals of world domination and spreading evil in common. He then calls a press conference and declares them the new, and this time trademarked, "Professor Chaos and Friends". Captain Hindsight is back to being Jack Brolin, a reporter for the news and tells the people that a "rumor" states that Hindsight removed his powers for good. An innocent with an injured arm then cries for help from Captain Hindsight yelling "Where are you Captain Hindsight?" This makes Captain Hindsight realize that "Hindsight" shouldn't have done what he did. After Professor Chaos and Friends learn about a cult that worships Cthulhu at Jim McElroy's house, they find out that Kenny's parents were a part of it. Betsy Donovan then calls for Clyde to take out the garbage. Mosquito pulls the vuvuzela off his nose and says, "Alright, just gimme two minutes." (revealing Clyde to be Mosquito). Summer (as Mysterion) then goes over to her house, only to find her Homer and Francine doing drugs. She asks Homer and Francine about their involvement with the Cult of Cthulhu, and they state that they were only in it for free beer - something that Summer doesn't find very hard to believe. Mysterion learns of the whereabouts of the Quahog chapter. Together with the other heroes, they go to the Cult meeting, and notice familiar faces (Scruffy, the Goth Kids, and the Star Trek nerds). Summer, however, becomes alarmed over a line they say, "That is not dead can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even Death may die." She abandons her friends and confronts the goth kids in an alley about what it means. The leader of the cult then shows up and asks for the goth kids' assistance in dispensing of Mysterion by order of Cthulhu, who had asked for Mysterion to be disposed of. Meanwhile, Stewie and Cthulhu are flying through the air. Along the way, images are shown of the two destroying various things (a synagogue, hippies, and San Francisco) that Stewie hates, embarking to his own house where he plans to kill Francine. Back in the alley, the goths, Peter Nelson, and the cult leader advance on Mysterion. Coon and Friends show up, but it is too late, for the leader takes Kindergoth's switchblade and stabs Summer in the chest. Inevitably, Summer wakes up in his bed, unharmed. Toolshed, The Human Kite, Iron Maiden, Tupperware, Mosquito, and Mint-Berry Crunch show up at his bedroom door asking him why he ran away and that they have to defeat Cthulhu, completely unaware of the fact that she just died. Summer then sighs, thus ending the episode. Cast Reception Source *1 Category:List of The Smiths Episodes Category:The Smiths